


Your Lips Spoke Gold and Honey

by ryybonko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryybonko/pseuds/ryybonko





	Your Lips Spoke Gold and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your lips spoke gold and honey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/470966) by alittlebriton. 



Он знает, что может сделать это. Он может взять все, чем Магнус с ним делился и исказить это, отравить ядом, а потом вернуть – ударом в сердце. Так, что Магнус не пожелает даже смотреть на него, пока они не станут незнакомцами. Пара слов здесь, пара слов там, немножко правды, чтобы сделать ложь такой искренней.

– Я не могу больше. Я не могу быть с кем-то, кто настолько… беззащитен.

– Это омерзительно. Мне нужен бойфренд, а не кто-то приставучий и настолько отчаявшийся.

– Я хотел кого-то, кто радует меня. Без твоей магии… Ты совсем не тот, кем был.

– Ты не тот, кем был раньше.

– Я больше не люблю тебя.

Он повторяет последнее снова и снова, пока ложь не срывается с языка быстро и бездумно, а потом говорит это Магнусу на балконе. Магнус отшатывается назад, словно от пощечины, а потом прищуривается.

– Что происходит?

– Ты превратился в обязанность. Я… Я чувствовал это уже некоторое время. Я ошибался, когда думал, что мы сможем преодолеть это. Мы просто не созданы друг для друга, – пытается Алек вновь.

– Александр, что ты делаешь? Я, может, не совсем в себе, но я знаю, когда ты скрываешь что-то, – Магнус подходит ближе и прижимает ладони к лицу Алека, чтобы тот не отвел взгляда. – Ты под чьим-то заклятием? – Его глаза распахиваются шире в ужасе, а руки опускаются. – О, ангел, это опять Лилит, да?

– Нет! – Алек сжимает запястье Магнуса и тянет на себя, чтобы тот не посмел пойти к королеве Эдома и сделать что-то, не подумав. Он вздыхает и смотрит на Магнуса жестко и холодно. – То, о чем ты говорил раньше. Что я не могу любить тебя, когда ты такой. Ты был прав. Наверное, я не хотел признавать этого раньше… Я лгал сам себе. Я больше не чувствую к тебе ничего. Как я могу? Ты не тот могущественный маг, которого я встретил впервые. Посмотри на себя, – Алек окидывает Магнуса уничижительным взглядом и тот горбится.

– Что? – шепчет Магнус, начиная дрожать.

– Магнус, я глава Института. Я не могу быть с примитивным, с потерявшим магию бесполезным магом. Меня поднимут на смех, – Алек сам не верит словам, срывающимся с его языка, но продолжает говорить. Он должен заставить Магнуса поверить себе. Он должен.

– С каких пор тебя это заботит? – спрашивает Магнус совсем тихо, и его пальцы сжимаются крепче на пальцах Алека.

– Никто не хочет, чтобы ты был здесь. Ты знаешь это. Ну, разве что Джейс, потому что ты спас ему жизнь. И Клэри, но ее ничего, кроме Джейса, не беспокоит. Иззи… Иззи всегда была жалостливой, она дружит с Саймоном, в конце-то концов. А я… Я смотреть на тебя не могу. Я так гордился тобой – твоей силой, твоим титулом, всем. Но та искра, что была в тебе… Ее больше нет. А без нее, все кончено.

Алек отцепляет от себя руки Магнуса и быстрым шагом идет к двери, не уверенный, что не ударится в слезы, если задержится здесь хоть на минуту дольше.

– Тебе стоит уйти. Не знаю куда, вряд ли маги примут тебя обратно, нет? Но, думаю, ты найдешь кого-то, кто приютит тебя на время.

– Александр, – Магнус через силу произносит его имя, и боль ясно звучит в его голосе. Алек останавливается в дверях своего офиса, но не оборачивается.

– Уходи, – вот и все, что он может выдавить, прежде чем его горло сжимается так, что больше ни слова не выдавить, и он убегает в свою комнату, не в силах сдержать слезы.

Он не считает времени. Он знает, что проходят дни, потому что Джейс приносит ему суп и заставляет есть хоть что-то, а Иззи подписывает его отчеты за него. У него нет времени, чтобы горевать, потому что Клэри позволяет Джонатану сбежать в Эдом.

Алек едва заканчивает оповещать Конклав о их последнем проебе, когда в его офисе открывается портал и оттуда появляется Магнус, обвинительно указывая на него пальцем.

– Идиот! – кричит он, сжимая ладони на плечах Алека и встряхивая его. – Ты думал, что я не узнаю? Ты думал, что мой отец сдержится и не расскажет, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной?

Алек не может выдавить и слова. В его груди тлеет что-то жаркое, а сам он не может оторвать взгляда от яростного Магнуса – слишком теплого, слишком рядом.

– Ты, жертвенный ублюдок, – ругается Магнус. – Ты действительно думал, что я смирюсь с тем, что ты меня бросил? Ради меня же? Что это вообще за решение было? Ты даже не позволил мне выбрать, Александр.

Алек открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, чтобы сказать, что единственно верным решением было вернуть Магнусу магию и бессмертие. Но Магнус поднимает палец к его губам и Алек захлопывает рот с ясно слышимым щелчком зубов.

– Не хочу знать, о чем ты только думал. О, я уверен, что это было что-то глупое, вроде того, что я забуду тебя рано или поздно. Как будто я смогу забыть, – бормочет Магнус словно бы сам себе. – Отец недооценил мои чувства к тебе. Почему он вооще решил, что может… Что может разрушить мою жизнь ради своих целей! А ты! Ты добровольно пришел прямо к нему в руки. Ты больше не увидишь его, обещаю. Будем держаться твоей стороны семьи, ладно?

Колени Алека подгибаются и он вцепляется в чужие руки, открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, и не может прекратить смотреть на Магнуса. На своего Магнуса, лицо которого становится мягче, в уголках глаз появляются веселые морщинки, а ладонь поглаживает Алека по щеке.

– Ты, восхитительный идиот, – бормочет он.

– Я люблю тебя, но это был единственный шанс, – хрипло шепчет Алек и Магнус прижимается своим лбом к его, пока тот плачет. – Прости, Магнус. Прости меня, – Магнус сцеловывает извинения с его губ, обнимает его и прижимает к себе и Алек чувствует, как он дрожит от злости и облегчения.

– О, дорогой. Лучший способ показать свою любовь ко мне – продолжать меня любить. Ты можешь пообещать мне это?

– До конца моей жизни, – клянется Алек и целует Магнуса вновь.


End file.
